


The Best Medicine

by RomanosCheese



Series: Domestic Student Verkwan AU [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cats, Common Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanosCheese/pseuds/RomanosCheese
Summary: A storm came and went and Seungkwan has fallen sick. Now it's up to his boyfriend to come back home and take care of him.





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone's feeling nice and cozy around this time. Rain sounds for ambience: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/spotify/playlist/37i9dQZF1DXbcPC6Vvqudd?si=85sxc-pBTXi4BKM02s3PSg
> 
> https://youtu.be/q76bMs-NwRk

   
  
_Plup - pap - pap…_  
  
  
_Plup - pap - pap…_  
  
  
_Plup! Pap - pap - pa —_   
  
  
Seungkwan blearly comes into consciousness at the muffled sound of raindrops tapping lazily on their small bedroom window. The stubborn frost and humidity have completely eaten at the glass from outside while he’s been knocked out cold, and now it is covered in a smokey, dewy veil, making the harsh lights of the city blend together into a dim kaleidoscopic glow. He rubs at his watery eyes, checking for sure that it isn’t an illusion his cold-ridden brain has cooked up, then a fit of violent coughs rattles through him and annihilates any hint of whimsical appreciation he might’ve had for the view.  
  
It’s been trickling steadily since early morning, when he woke up with a massive headache and a horribly scratchy throat, but he isn’t entirely sure how long it’s actually been; there’s still a little light left outside, though, so it’s probably around late afternoon.  
  
Now that Seungkwan’s half awake his condition settles in all over again. His nose is stuffy and relentlessly itching, his mouth excruciatingly dry and he’s hot all over, and not just from the four (five now?) fluffy and sloppily — but lovingly! — arranged blankets he’s buried under.  
  
Seungkwan tries to reach for his phone from under the heavy comforters so he could pester one of his friends in hopes of feeling less miserable, but an unexpected weight on his lap prevents him from moving effectively. He sniffs, shivers running through his entire body as he strains his neck to look downward, and the little mass stirs alive and stretches on top of him in response. Then, it starts vibrating, and soon enough Seungkwan’s thighs become a prime target for vigorous kneading.  
  
“Ms. Shanks…” Seungkwan manages to croak out, inviting his kitten further up his body with strategical (and least energy-consuming as possible) patting of his torso and chest. She accepts his offer and massages her way up, purring loudly, until she reaches his chin and headbutts it, rubbing her forehead all over his face and neck.  
  
Seungkwan giggles and makes sure to scratch all of Ms. Shanks’ favorite places, like under her chin and the little spot between her shoulder blades. Only two weeks ago she would have never approached him like that; it took quite a long time until she eventually learned to trust Hansol and him.    
  
When they came to the local shelter the day after deciding they were finally ready to adopt, she was but this tiny brittle thing and cowered in the back of her cage when they passed by. Seungkwan took one look at her missing eye and scruffy appearance and announced to Hansol he wasn’t going to go anywhere without taking her back home with them. Of course, it took all of his efforts not to shower her with affection straight from the get-go, so Hansol had to gently remind him that they should keep their distance and let her choose when to come to them.  
  
Urgh, Hansol. That bastard. He should be the one lying in his own snot right now! Not Seungkwan!  
  
“Stupid Idiot,” Seungkwan grumbles to Ms. Shanks as he cradles her delicately to his chest. “He’ll come in here in a second and say he forgot to take an umbrella again. You’ll see.”  
  
“Who’ll come?”  
  
The bedroom door creaks open and a smiling Hansol steps inside, carrying a big tray of food with him.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Seungkwan wheezes, sitting up against the headboard as a slew of sneezes attacks his body.  
  
“Checking to see my boyfriend isn’t dead,” Hansol laughs. “And bless you.” He sinks down to the mattress and places the tray carefully beside Seungkwan, then hands him a napkin — which Seungkwan snatches gratefully and proceeds to make utterly unattractive elephant noises with while blowing his nose.  
  
“I made you soup.” Hansol gives Ms. Shanks a few scratches behind her ear, pointing to the steaming bowl of soup that’s sitting on the food tray. “It’s one of the recipes you keep on the fridge. Hope I didn’t fuck up too much. Want me to feed you?”  
  
“Yes, pwease,” Seungkwan says in an overly cutesy voice, pouting to the best of his abilities. He chooses to ignore Hansol’s little eye-roll and lets him take his chin gently in his fingers and spoon-feed him a mouthful of soup.  
  
“How is it?” Hansol asks and wipes the corner of Seungkwan’s mouth with another napkin after he gulps all of the soup down.  
  
“It’s perfect.” Seungkwan finds Hansol’s free hand and squeezes it.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Hmm-hmm.”  
  
“Awesome! I’m glad you like it so much, babe. I had to skip class to make it.”  
  
“Really now?” Seungkwan’s smile gets impossibly sweet. The soup is actually god-fucking-awful and he wants to vomit just from having it in his mouth for those two miserable seconds — but of course, he would never say anything like that to his precious Hansolie. Oh, no. Not in a million years. Especially since Hansol worked so hard on making this soup for him, even having to — _fucking hell_ — miss one of his lectures to get it done by the time Seungkwan’s woken up.  
  
Gosh, what a stupid idiot.    
  
“More?” Hansol raises the spoon to Seungkwan’s mouth and he immediately shakes his head.  
  
“‘m not hungry.”  
  
“Alright, babe.” Hansol puts the bowl of soup on the nightstand. “You know,” he says with a smile a second later, playing with the fingers of their connected hands. “Seokmin’s been calling me like crazy for the last couple hours ‘cause you weren’t answering any of his texts. He actually thought you were dead or something but didn’t want to call you up in case you were just sleeping.”  
  
“That worry-wart,” Seungkwan ‘tsk’s and slaps his forehead, making Hansol chuckle. “He could’ve come here and checked for himself if he was so damn concerned.”  
  
“Well, he did offer to do that, but then he would’ve ruined my plan,” Hansol says amusedly and shuffles closer to Seungkwan on the mattress.  
  
“Your plan?” Seungkwan croaks.  
  
“My plan to cuddle you back to health.”  
  
“Nah-uh.” Seungkwan reaches with his arms out to block his boyfriend. “You’ll get sick.”  
  
“I won’t. And even if I did, so what?”  
  
“So, one of us still has to make a living!”  
  
Hansol stops a few centimeters away from Seungkwan, frowning slightly.  “C’mon, this shit doesn’t phase me,” he argues. “And you know what they say, love is the best form of medicine.”  
  
“Alright, geez!” Seungkwan throws his hands up. “But you gotta be little spoon this time ‘cause I don’t want to be coughing and sneezing all up in your face.  
  
Hansol breaks into an ear-splitting grin, not wasting any time and gracelessly squeezing under the covers to fit right beside Seungkwan.  
  
“Embrace me, dear,” he says with an old-timey lilt as his side plops onto the bed.  
  
It's Seungkwan’s turn now to roll his eyes. And, oh, roll his eyes he does. But not even Hansol's sense of humor can keep him away for too long, and he quickly settles behind him, hugging his waist happily and breathing his coconut-scented shampoo deep into his lungs. While Seungkwan's doing that, Ms. Shanks gets herself comfortable as well and curls into a ball by their feet, and Seungkwan feels her fur tickling his toes. He won't admit it right now (lest Hansol gloats about it) but he is indeed grateful for all the touching that's currently happening.  
  
“How was your day?” Seungkwan asks and nuzzles Hansol's clothed shoulder with a contented sigh. Nothing could ruin this moment for him.  
  
“Forgot my umbrella again,” comes the nonchalant response, and Seungkwan doesn't even think twice before ceasing the cuddling and turning to glare menacingly at Hansol's nape. “Gosh, it's like you’re doing it on purpose!” He huffs.  
  
“Doing what on purpose?”  
  
“Taunting me with your amazing immune system!”  
  
“So you want me to be sick?”  
  
“Goddammit, Hansol.” Seungkwan wraps his arms tightly around Hansol's waist to prevent him from turning over. “If you even think about kissing me I’m gonna punch you right in the mouth!”  
  
“Y’know, I don’t mind having a cold that much.”  
  
“No. I’m not letting you miss any more classes.”  
  
“You do know hands are the biggest carriers of germs on your body, right?” Hansol points out.  
  
“So?”  
  
“You’ve been holding my hand since earlier—”  
  
“Okay, I get it!” Seungkwan sighs loudly and lets go of Hansol's waist. “Come and get some more germs if you want.”  
  
As soon as the veto is lifted, Hansol flips to his other side and brings his hands up to cup Seungkwan's cheeks.  
  
“Wait, is this fine?” he asks. “You don't feel pressured because of me or anything, right?”  
  
“No. No pressure. I'm sick and feel like shit and just want to be smooching my boyfriend.”  
  
“You sure? I was being kinda pushy earlier — sorry about that.”  
  
“I want to kiss you, Hansol. I really fucking do. Now come get those germs.”  
  
It's not long before Ms. Shanks abandons her post on the bed and all five blankets are crumpled up and fall halfway to the floor. Seungkwan hugs Hansol's shoulders and shoves his tongue even deeper down his throat, which only prompts Hansol to wrap his arms around him and pull him into his lap. It's pretty gross when taking everything into consideration — the fact Hansol can probably taste Seungkwan's mucous right at this moment and that Seungkwan's nose is secreting something like two gallons of snot per minute and smearing all over both of them (and some of the sheets, too, let's be honest).  
  
As disgusting as the situation might be, Seungkwan can't help but feel deeply enamored with it all and especially with Hansol. His ego shoots up with every little touch of Hansol's hands and mouth, knowing he's desirable to the most important person to him even when sick.  
  
“You hate the soup, huh?” Hansol asks as they separate from each other eventually to breathe, pecking Seungkwan's lips.  
  
“Sorry, Sollie. It’s pretty hard to stomach.”  
  
Seungkwan's confession doesn't seem to deter Hansol and he starts peppering his face with soft kisses instead.  
  
“I'm tired,” Hansol says as the last kiss lands on Seungkwan's shoulder.  
  
“Nightie-night, Sollie.” Seungkwan brings his lips to his boyfriend’s temple, and as if waiting on cue, Hansol's eyes flutter heavily, then close, his long eyelashes resting on top of his cheeks prettily and stealing Seungkwan's breath away.  
  
_Aww_. His precious baby has been working so hard in school and still returned home early to make sure he was well taken care of. He can't help but melt a little inside.  
  
Seungkwan carefully adjusts the skewed blankets so they cover the two of them and kisses the top of Hansol’s head, brushing strands of hair behind his ear as he watches him cuddle up to his side more comfortably.  
  
Once things have mellowed down, Ms. Shanks returns to the bed and positions herself on Seungkwan's stomach, immediately starting to purr. Seungkwan's smile turns soft and relaxed. He shuts his eyes and lets the faint tapping of rain on the window pane pull him into a state of drowsiness.  
  
They can give the soup to the stray cats later.  
  
~  
  
A few days later and Seungkwan is out and about again. It's a late afternoon hour and he bids his co-workers goodbye as he makes his way out of work, smiling all the while. Today he's returning home earlier than usual; he even made sure to take on an early shift so he could make it back quicker.  
  
Though in a hurry, Seungkwan stops at the store on his way to the bus station and decides to buy some chocolate and other good things. By the time he's shrugging off his coat onto the kitchen island in their tiny apartment, an entire hour has passed. _Public transit,_ he thinks disdainfully. Because clearly, it's the only objective culprit.  
  
“How’re my babies doing?” Seungkwan asks some time later as he enters the bedroom with a big tray of food in hand. Hansol looks up at him from where he's lying half-conscious on the bed, petting a purring Ms. Shanks.  
  
“Could've been better. Is that chocolate?”  
  
“And chicken soup! Perfect for any illness!” Seungkwan plummets onto the mattress and gives Hansol a big kiss on the cheek, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
“You're just happy I finally got sick, aren't you?” Hansol croaks at him.  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“Great boyfriend, you are.”  
  
“Oh, eat your soup, will you?”  
  
As Hansol swallows a spoonful of soup, Seungkwan notices him grimacing a bit. But he can't bring himself to care. Hansol smiles at him and tells him the soup's perfect and it's his best attempt to date; he knows it's a lie but doesn't care.  
  
“I Love you.” Seungkwan bursts out laughing and collapses into Hansol's chest, burying his hand in Ms. Shanks fur and causing her to startle.  
  
“Why? What did I do?” Hansol draws soothing circles onto Seungkwan's back.  
  
“Nothing. I just love you.”  
  
“Okay? I love you too but I think you're squishing our cat.”  
  
Seungkwan laughs again and snuggles further into Hansol, loosening his grip on Ms. Shanks in favor of gently stroking her. He's happy. Happy to have a wonderful boyfriend and a loving cat, and happy that he can call those two his home.  
  
“Wait, did you remember to turn off the stove this time? Because I think I can smell something burning.  
  
“Ah, shit! I knew something was off!”  
  
Seungkwan and Hansol both dart into the kitchen, coughing and waving their arms in all directions when they're greeted by a thick cloud of smoke.  
  
“Gosh, I think I'm gonna be sick again,” Seungkwan says as he rushes to get a window open, letting freezing cold air into the house.  
  
“Well, have fun with that. I'm going back to bed.”  
  
Before Seungkwan can manage to think up a protest Hansol kisses him once on the lips and slips out of reach, and the door to the bedroom slams shut.  
  
“Great,” Seungkwan sighs, shaking from the cold air blowing in. He looks down at Ms. Shanks as she reaches the kitchen and meows at him curiously. “What a wonderful boyfriend I have.”  
  
Still, Seungkwan can't say he doesn't feel warm inside.  
  
  


 

 


End file.
